When Sleeping Dogs Wake
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: **Heavily Revised** Opening up to a stranger is never easy, especially when you've constructed a wall to protect yourself and wear a mask however, being forced into counselling may prove that dropping your mask and wall occasionally can be a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I made the decision to go back and completely overhaul this ongoing story line which was suppose to have been a one-shot, it has since grown into something massive and unfortunately due to writer's block and my mojo which has been resuscitated, it was not an easy decision to radically go backwards._

_Also, the original title of this fic was, ha! 'The Untitled' to which has been renamed and tweaked here and there but also, an additional chapter has been added in order for a smoother transition into the sequel and probably the newest piece of work from me in months...years?_

_A thank you must go out to my dear friend and ping pong partner Debbie aka GloriaNewt for advice, ping ponging ideas and for the gentle push to include and write the additional chapter._

_Once again, pardon any/all spelling/grammar mistakes after all 'To err is to Human.'_

Chapter Once – The Awkward Meeting

"Please, take a seat." She offered a warm smile but it was not at all welcomed. Her smile faltered but she knew this would be the greatest challenge of her career yet, "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

An eyebrow cocked questionably as dark eyes bore into the young woman, who sat safely behind her desk. She wanted to refuse the offer but it had been a long trip, a tiresome day which had started earlier than her usual morning routine and would no doubt continue until the small hours of the following morning, today would indeed be a very tedious and trying day for her nerves and patience.

She nodded and gestured for a cup to be poured, it was not per say a weakness but more so a great fondness for tea to which she reluctantly accepted the offer but for the rest of this meeting, she would maintain her guard and not make it easy for the young woman.

A fine porcelain cup and saucer presented itself in front of her, silently she acknowledged the delicate presentation and the near prefect way the beverage was served which was completely opposite as to how her colleagues would offensively make a brew and loudly slurped their tea from cumbersome mugs, of all things.

There was a heavy silence which made the initiation of proceedings rather difficult, to say this would be a challenge was a polite term but she knew that even the hardest shells could be cracked, it would take a very strategic and critical strike that would eventually expose the inner and complicated workings of the older witch.

She clicked her pen obsessively and placed it carefully to one side of a fresh, crisp parchment that rested in front of her. A rather old discoloured beige folder was tucked under the unsullied parchment to which she hastily tucked the paperwork away and nervously fidgeted with her limbs. It was habit to cross her arms but in this instance, she was careful to not appear as defensive or overly casual, the unrehearsed and rather clumsy display of body image only fuelled the older witch's displeasure and once again, a questionable eyebrow was raised.

"Before we begin...is there anything else I can get for you? Would you care for a glass of water or perhaps..."

Her stuttering question was interrupted by a halfhearted and mocking laugh to which lips formed into a sneer, "Are you trying to insult my intelligence?"

"I...I..."

"I know what clever little mind game you are trying to accomplish here and frankly I am utterly disappointed that you would be so idiotic that I would actually comply willingly like the rest of your patients," she jousted with her finger, "Consider this an honour...after all it was out of my control."

"I know...your colleagues have raised some concerns and as a result, the guild thought it would be in your best interests to...let's say 'have a little chat' with me," she smiled before attempting more pleasantries with the older witch, "I'm Zelda Black...and yes, I am a witch counselor but I'm here to listen...not to judge...I hope that you don't see this as a weakness."

The older witch merely rolled her eyes, "Yes, you listen to me prattle on! No doubt after drinking the 'water'," she gestured with her fingers before snatching the glass and scrutinizing the contents, "In all likelihood, with someone as stubborn as me, that you took it upon yourself to add a truth potion, a very desperate and sly move of you to pull."

Zelda smiled, "The offer of water was genuine however your tea..." her voice trailed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Getting a Glimpse

Her eyes widened and bulged at the whispered confession from the guild appointed counselor, the actual audacity of this young jezebel that further fuelled the fire of contempt and betrayal. The fact that she was ordered to see the counselor or take an indefinite break from her position for an undetermined amount of time had instilled fear, somewhere deep within her soul although this was concealed perfectly.

Now completely caught between a rock and a hard place, she decided to select the easy way out which was never the option but she had been pushed into a corner after all it was a small sacrifice to which was governed by confidentiality, that was the silver lining, to know that everything within this session would never be common knowledge and if it pacified the witches guild and colleagues to know she had completed the mandatory counselor's visit and return to duty then it was a small price to pay.

'_This has to be the work of the guild...a sly and underhanded trick in order for me to talk.' _She thought angrily and glared at the young counselor, who probably never had an original thought in her life.

"This is utterly ridiculous." She confessed and instantly threw Zelda a disgruntled look as the effects of the truth potion were evident and in typical habit, she crossed her arms and silently thought about her interrogation, for in the next few minutes she would completely helpless and open to a barrage of questions and suddenly the realization of her grave situation caused her to fidget with the increased anxiety. She would become everything she feared and loathed, a weak and exposed woman with her deepest and darkest secrets, thoughts and experiences documented for the entire world to learn.

"What makes this entire appointment ridiculous? Is it the thought of being here or the notion of opening up to someone?"

"I do not like the thought of being judged especially by someone like _you._"

"Does the thought of talking to a professional seem that foreign to you?"

Zelda reluctantly sat back in her leather chair, "As stated before, I'm not here to judge you or anyone else that enters this office although I can understand your reservations of me."

"I am only here because _they_ practically used my passion for my job against me and then imagine my surprise when the guild appointed counselor is still a child herself and as if my day could not get any better, I learn that a minor lapse on my part has resulted in truth potion being administered in a most devious way...congratulations." she sneered sarcastically

Zelda sighed, she had indeed violated the witches code of ethics and code of conduct and now she was torn both professionally and personally as her actions were always for the good of her patient but now, hindsight, the potential of her good deed action could very easily backfire and end her already promising career although the guild had personally reassured her to overlook any discrepancies on her part in order to get the results regarding the older witch and prior to accepting the assessment, she had obtained the novel thick personal records from the archives in order to aid her. After reading the saddened records, she desperately wanted to help even if it was against her better judgement.

"I am here to listen...to help..."

She scoffed, "And what would _you _know...you are too damn young to know or understand _anything_! What do you know about pain and suffering? Nothing...did mother and father spoil their little daughter, cater to her every whim? This is exactly what disgusts me...the fact that the guild ordered me here but the added insult to injury is to have _you _probe my mind."

It was clear that the truth potion had now taken full effect from the scathing assassination of her lack of life experience, questionable professional morals and technique but now Zelda had the daunting task before the truth potion effects wore off completely which was now a race against time to ensure she was effective and efficient with her line of questioning as it was obvious that the older witch was burdened with the weight of the world upon her narrow shoulders.

Zelda wondered precisely how long she had kept her emotions from the inquisitive world around her, the crack of her untouched mask that shielded and protected her had been cemented in place for a vast number of decades, and its only flaw was it now completely alienated her from her surroundings. It was no surprise now that the guild had approached her, expressing great concern especially for such an exceptional and powerful witch.

The older witch was tittering on the edge, close to falling into the dark abyss, as she had been failed by the system, the large personal records was a clear documented catastrophe of events which could have been prevented but either no-one noticed or took the time and now the duty fell to Zelda, she would be the one to pull her back from the edge.

Upon her verbal outburst, her hands instantly covered her horrified expression as she realized that this would allow room for further exploration on the counselor's part and mentally cursed herself although she was the victim of the truth potion but nevertheless, she would deservedly punish herself for the error.

"How do you feel?" Zelda broke the silence and braced herself for another verbal onslaught, "I do fear that the potency of the potion may have been generous on my part...or perhaps the potion does not react well with tea." Confessed Zelda

"How long do I have to stay and listen to your incessant and idle chit-chat...it is giving me a migraine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Never Judge a Book by the Cover

Zelda was conscious of the time and decided to dive head first into their session. She knew that the effects of the truth potion did not last long and when mixed with the tea that she had served, there was no way to know for certain what time remained.

The older witch stared intently at the counselor, her patience weaning and the migraine pain continued to manifest.

"Let's begin...what is your fondest memory from your childhood?"

Instantly, she was transported back in time, where her senses were overwhelmed and assaulted. The smell of fresh lavender flowers mixed harmoniously with her mother's sweet intoxicating perfume, the tuneless sound of her papa has busied himself in the study.

"Sitting at the piano, I always wanted to be a musician...like my mother." she replied and immediately looked away from the intrigued counselor, "She was a powerful witch and I desperately wanted to be just like her...to be feared and intimidated by those who did not know me but loved and respected fiercely by family and friends."

Zelda gasped completely unexpected and found she was only too eager to learn more, "What happened?"

Her eyes slowly closed and shrugged, repressed memories began to replay despite her always maintaining a strong mental discipline over past memories, she inhaled deeply to steady her voice with threatened to betray her, and it was absolutely paramount that she retain some form of dignity and control.

"An accident," she paused as her throat constricted sharply, she swallowed the hard lump of raw emotions that she had not visited in decades, "To this day...what exactly happened remains unknown...all I knew was that she could not longer play the piano or the harp and then her condition grew worse...now unable to practice magic...her work and research ended. Her hands...always weeping and oozing, had to be bandaged. The wounds would never heal...she changed."

Zelda could sense that her question had struck an extremely raw memory and that the older witch was fighting to maintain her mask that slowly slipped out of place after all these years.

"Soon, papa did not say anything...he became distant and then started to work obscenely long hours at work which turned into days...then one day, he never returned."

Zelda silently offered a tissue but was dismissed like a disobedient student; instead she fidgeted with an elegant silk handkerchief in an attempt to occupy her mind. Zelda shrugged at the rejected offer of a tissue although she had to admit that she was surprised at the resistance, the blatant refusal of allowing a stray emotion to be put on display after all, Zelda had witnessed a variety of anger and frustration and to a certain degree perhaps regret and sadness when briefly mentioned about her father. Zelda knew that a softer side of the witch was likely to be deeply buried.

"What was your worst childhood memory?"

The older witch stiffened in the chair, "I remember sitting at the piano...when papa left it was dreadfully quiet."

_Her fingers grazed the soft ivory keys on the grand oak piano; she pressed a single key where the musical note shattered the silence. She remembered the correct way to sit at the piano from her father and allowed her fingers to drift over the untouched keys where she awakened a wonderful melody from the instrument. It felt like she was reunited with an old friend, it felt prefect. The music was hypnotic and for a brief moment she was transported into another world as she continued, her confidence grew to the point that she closed her eyes and allowed memory and the music to guide her._

_Suddenly, there was a sickening crunch and a blinding pain._

She grasped her trembling hands as she relieved the memory and the horror, her fingers cramped painfully at the memory, "I detest the piano...the sound, everything..."

"You never played it again, did you?"

She shook her head, "I learnt quickly that if _she _could no longer play an instrument then neither would her daughter, instead I concentrated on more important things...my studies, research...I wanted to make something out of myself, I wanted to improve...to be the best...be prefect."

Zelda noted the obvious change of topic and decided to use the remaining time productively, "How did you find school and college?"

"As I said before, I wanted to be the best...I spent most of my time alone, studying. I preferred my own company."

Zelda nodded and remembered the personal records which described her as a model student, perfect attendance in classes, top marks in every subject but was often described as a loner.

"I don't want to assume but _everyone_ has their first crush...a love interest...did you?"

The older witch gasped in disgust at the intimate disregard for her privacy, damn the truth potion and damn the counselor for her line of questioning, leaving no stone unturned, "I met _her!_" her heart fluttered but her expression remained impassive

"Tell me more about her." Pushed Zelda, wondering if this young love had ended tragically which caused her heart to turn permanently to stone.

"I was introduced to her at Witch Training College...I felt an instant connection and I knew that she had survived a similar background not unlike myself but I envied her."

"How so?" continued Zelda, leaning forward greatly intrigued

"She had few friends, a few more than me...success came to her with such ease compared to my own personal struggles where I had to sacrifice everything in order to accomplish and gain recognition for my hard work and dedication to get where I am right now...but for _her,_ it was so _easy._"

"But you liked her?" Asked Zelda, slightly confused and unsure what the older witch meant by this.

"I did, very much so _but _she did not reciprocate my feelings. I know now that the possibility of our age difference...you could say that I was in love with her."

"I assume that you were unable to converse with her?"

She sighed, "I suppose, my nerves and awkwardness prevented me from engaging in conversation...perhaps I merely lusted after something I could never have which probably made me want her more...but she left...I was devastated."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Not What You Expected

Zelda's eyes inspected the older witch while still conscious of the time regarding the truth potion; she tried to remain composed and professional. Her expression remained unfazed and neutral although Zelda had seen her fair share of emotionally broken witches and wizards but none of which seemed compared to this witch.

The overwhelming desire to rescue this lost soul and do her best to _fix _her. Zelda had to remind herself of professional boundaries and needless to say that not everyone could be helped and not everyone wanted to be helped.

"How do you see yourself?"

"I am a powerful witch _now_, I cannot be hurt...not like when I was younger, when I was weak and powerless."

"Do you feel like something is missing, like a jigsaw puzzle where a piece is missing?"

She stretched her fingers that occasionally caused her pain from her childhood and had been a constant reminder of the cruelty that she had suffered at the hands of her own mother, "I feel dislocated...my hopes and dreams as a child ended and I have nothing. Many years ago, I _did _have a family...to have _earned_ respect and admiration from my fellow colleagues and students, to have companionship."

"You don't have respect of your colleagues and students?"

She shook her head, "Not earned...they fear me, I know what they already say, I've heard the rumours...I have completely alienated myself into barren isolation that I have condemned myself to a pathetic existence."

"Other than your immediately family, you have no-one else?"

She sneered, "I did have an uncle...I cannot recall which side of the family he belongs to, very often I would spend the school holidays with him. It would seem he was a doctor after all, he was curious about my anatomy."

Zelda gasped loudly, in clear shock but more so and the calm way the revelation was announced, "Didn't you ever report this or speak to someone about him?"

"At a young age, who would have believed me?"

Zelda glanced at her glass of water and desperately wished it was something stronger, this witch had definitely been through hell and was still able to function although she realized the importance of her job, it was probably the only thing this woman had in her life.

"What was...is your coping strategy...I'm assuming you might still have the occasional nightmare considering everything you've told me so far."

"Control and suppress!" a clinical reply, "Despite my displeasure of music, there are times when I enjoy listening to Tchaikovsky and Beethoven...the occasional glass of red wine with a decent book does help to relax me...sleep on the other hand has alluded me."

"What about nightmares?" Zelda pushed

She grumbled and again flexed her now trembling fingers; Zelda raised an intrigued eyebrow, "Did your mother do that?" referring to her hands

"She caught me playing the piano, I did not realize that she was there...she slammed the piano lid upon my fingers and in the process breaking all my fingers."

"She punished you because if she could not longer play then neither would her own daughter!" Zelda was visibly disgusted, "Whatever happened to your father?"

A deflated sigh, escaped her lips, "I tried but after years of failure...my patience and optimism dissipated."

"I can see now that any male counterpart in your life has..." she briefly paused in search for the correct term

"I simply do not trust the opposite sex and have little to no interest in any of them although it can be lonely and I know of witches that have reached out to seek the company of fellow witches for..." she searched for an adequate term to describe, "companionship, or relations...I am not completely against lesbianism, I know it happens and far from me to judge _but _it cannot interfere or distract from studying or work."

Everyone in the magical community knew it happened, far more common practice although it was no longer considered taboo but some of the elder generations of witches and wizards were loathed to change or evolve with the ever changing times of both magical and non magical communities.

"Tell me more about this first love, have you encountered her since her abrupt departure, has someone replaced her in your heart and thoughts?"

"There was only e_ver _her."

"She has left a lasting impression on you."

The older witch snorted in agreement, "You are correct, that she did. I have encountered her only twice and on those occasions powerful memories resurfaced, I had to take a potion in order to maintain my composure, she has the uncanny ability of bringing out the worst in me."

"Did you hurt her?"

She nodded, "She evoked a power...a force of me! An uncontrollable and unstoppable power, it unnerved and scared me...to lose control, everything that I had worked to secure."

"Do you think it was lusting after something unobtainable or that you wanted to make her pay for the pain of rejecting you?"

"She did _not _reject me!"

"The feelings were not mutual on her part; she doesn't have the same feelings that you do her."

The older witch shook her head in denial, "Given time, I am sure she would see her mistake."

"I can see that you are very passionate about this woman but aren't you afraid that this could easily manifest itself into becoming an obsession?"

Her aching fingers curled tightly in trembling fists, nails began to cutting into the palms of her hands as sparks of angry magic began to fester uncontrollably, growing stronger in magnitude in seconds, it was clear that Zelda had overstepped her boundaries and held up her hands in order to gesture surrender, this mysterious woman was indeed a weakness.

"_NO!_" she bellowed, "If I could not have her then I did not want anyone to want her...why grant her happiness when she so easily denied me?"

'_What the hell did that mean?"_thought Zelda

"Please sit down," she ordered, "What did you mean? Are you implying that you have hurt this woman?"

"I...I did not mean too..." her voice was nothing but a whisper as she sank back into the chair, "She made me so angry...I wanted her...to feel my pain, the pain she caused me! I did not mean it...I was not myself." her whispered voice was filled with genuine remorse.

Zelda sagged back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose and thought of she might need a bottle of red wine instead of a single glass after this session.

"For years, I have punished myself...and if I could then..." she abruptly stopped her near tear confession and almost immediately, the self constructed mask slide back into its rightful place and offered Zelda a sly sneer which could be her way of attempting a smile.

The older witch gracefully composed herself, her rigid posture returned, her features settled back into the unreadable mask although the depths of her eyes seemed very different perhaps a hint of humanity.

Both witches rose from their chairs and parted with mutual respect and a steady handshake despite her dislike for close contact, she felt that after their session that the young witch deserved it.

"Wait, before you leave...would you consider returning for another session, this would be at your own choice and not forced by the guild or any colleagues."

There was a brief moment of contemplation although it was probably to toy with the younger witch before she refused, "I must respectfully decline your offer."

"Well, Mistress Broomhead...I bid you a pleasant and safe trip and you do know what everything that we've discussed will be help in the strictest of confidence."

Her head nodded stiffly, grateful that her privacy would be respected, "It has been..." she hesitated, "An informative and insightful visit...I do not wish for a repeat performance."

Zelda observed as the older witch disappeared out of her office, her footsteps faded into silence. She returned to her desk and opened the notebook; it was now up to Zelda to decide the fate of Mistress Hecketty Broomhead.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: It's officially the newest piece of work that has been published for some time granted it's been on my very first 'doodle'._

_A mention has to go out for GloriaNewt, our ping pong session with ideas for this chapter._

_Remember to read and review _

Chapter Five – Tip of the Iceberg

Zelda promptly locked the door to her office and slumped against the oak door, she closed her weary eyes as she was finally granted a reprieve; there were no more appointments in her schedule for the remainder of the day, much to her relief.

The mandatory session had been mentally exhausting and gruelling than anticipated and Zelda cursed her for not being more prepared after all, she had access to the personal file from the guild archive which granted failed to include what the truth potion had revealed. She sighed, the session with Mistress Hecketty Broomhead could be considered a success although when compared to her other patients, she had established a professional rapport and a comfortable counsellor-patient relationship which had taken time to develop.

Zelda and Hecketty's complicated relationship had been forced from the beginning due to pressure from the guild then the betrayal and abuse of her professional position when she had decided to introduce the truth potion into the equation which guaranteed honesty but Zelda convinced herself otherwise, time was of the essence and the guild was willingly to overlook any questionable techniques used during the session.

Reluctantly, she pushed herself from the door and returned back to her desk where she snatched the pen and frantically document the session with Hecketty while the details of her memory was fresh. As, her wrist ached and protested, Zelda forced herself to work through the pain and began to abbreviate and use a form of short hand writing that she had developed over the years to save time especially if her patients were suffering from an 'episode'.

'_Just one more hour.' _Thought Zelda as she messaged her wrist

Zelda turned her attention to the lone piece of mail that sat on her desk for the past couple of days, she really did need to interview for an assistant to help with the burden of her job, the question was would the guild have the funding and would they approve if her having an assistant?

She inspected the familiar handwriting on the crisp envelope but was unable to remember or perhaps she was overly tired and her mind was deluded with exhaustion. The blood red wax seal cracked open and she retrieved a letter.

As she folded open the letter, her eyes were immediately drawn to a familiar logo which caused her to instantly remember, "Ah! Miss Amelia Cackle...what can I do for you?" she said aloud


End file.
